


В топе // Trending

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Mild Language, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Super Soldier Serum is Awesome, Unplanned Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: “Баки походя пишет смс Стиву о том, что беременна. В то время как Стив находится на встрече. С руководителями. И парочкой сенаторов. И, может, несколькими репортерами. Нужно ли говорить, что Стив поставил себя в неловкое положение”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В топе // Trending

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226436) by [Osidiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano). 



“Твой суперчлен сломал мою химиостерилизацию. Я беременна.”  
Стив прочел сообщение дважды, захлебнувшись воздухом. Он достал телефон, только чтобы проверить, почему тот завибрировал на встрече, но не смог как следует скрыть шок. Баки пошла к врачам из-за приступов тошноты, рано будивших ее уже четвертое утро, и они оба были сильно обеспокоены, что это возможные последствия многолетнего контроля Гидры.

Но втайне он паниковал, что ее версия суперсыворотки так отвратительно начала влиять на Баки, может, сыворотка подводила и раньше, но никто не обращал на это внимания, потому что Баки большую часть времени проводила в криосне. Он ожидал чего-то ужасного, какого-то нового травмирующего потрясения, через которое им бы снова пришлось продираться. Но он не был готов к такому. 

– Эй, Кэп, ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Тони. Он накрыл ладонью микрофон и положил руку Стиву на плечо, склоняясь ближе, но тот просто скинул ее. Стив уже нажал кнопку вызова и отъехал на стуле, чтобы поставить локти на колени и низко опустить голову. В груди давило, кружилась голова, и он чувствовал приближение приступа астмы, сыворотка там или нет.

И да, может, это и не был самый удобный момент, но Стив на самом деле не думал о репортерах, которые сидели перед ним, о руководителях – следом за Тони, или о Наташе, устроившейся справа. Он думал только о Баки и о том, что они ни разу не озаботились презервативами, потому что Гидра сделала все возможное, чтобы агент не стал внезапно бесполезен в битвах из-за беременности. Стив думал о том, как придерживал ее волосы утром и гладил спину маленькими круговыми движениями, пока Баки сотрясалась в спазмах, и удивлялся, как не сложил два и два.

Она взяла трубку после второго гудка, но прежде чем успела что-нибудь сказать, Стив открыл рот. Он постарался понизить голос, потому что никаких уроков по технике речи не хватало сдержать его бруклинский акцент, когда Стив был прав и по-настоящему разозлен, когда он боялся и нервничал из-за нее, но хотя бы ему хватило ума не брякнуть ничего в микрофон.

– Если ты прикалываешься надо мной, Джейми Барнс, я с тобой не заговорю до конца своей жизни.  
Она помолчала, оторопев на мгновение, но затем быстро ответила:  
– Я не!  
– Это… – он провел ладонью по лицу и глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя облегчение вперемешку с другими эмоциями. – Тогда это хорошо, это замечательно. Баки, я так счастлив, я всегда хотел этого, ты же знаешь.  
– Ты разозлился.  
– Черт тебя дери, Бак, потому что в тебе никогда не было ни гребаной капли такта. Ты не сообщаешь парню смской, что он станет отцом, а если и приходится, то не начинаешь с блядской шутки про суперчлен!

Внезапная тишина была оглушающей. Стив оторвал взгляд от пола, куда пялился все это время, и поднял голову, уставившись на репортеров с открытым ртом. Тони, сидевший рядом, с силой сжимал его плечо и явно сдерживал смех. Наташа достала телефон и проверила обновления. Стив покраснел от смущения, чувствуя, как краска заливает все от лба до ворота рубашки. Ему никогда не дадут забыть это.

– Ты все еще на встрече, не так ли, – сказала Баки так самодовольно, что Стив бы проклял ее к чертям, если бы не любил слишком сильно. – Это не прямой эфир случаем?  
– О, смотрите-ка. “Суперчлен” в топе Твиттера, – объявила Наташа ровным голосом, даже не пытаясь скрыть усмешку, кривящую губы.


End file.
